Closure
by summer skin
Summary: Kitty has happily spent five years of her life with Lance, and then another man steps in.


Disclaimer - I don't own X-Men: Evolution, and I wouldn't write this if I did.

Lying next to him just doesn't feel right anymore. It feels like a part of me is missing. I, of course, know why but it's still hard to believe that I had done it. I don't know why I did it. It just happened, and now whenever I look into his adoring, brown eyes, I feel insecure. Almost scared, because I know that if what happened hit his ears that our relationship would come to an end. I would hate for that to happen. We've been together for as long as I can remember. I don't know what I would do without him by my side. Life just wouldn't be the same without Lance. I don't know why this man has been loyal to me for these past five years. He always made sure that I saw him everyday, even if I didn't want to see him. Lance is very special to me. He is a better human being than I am, even if he was a member of the Brotherhood, and he should be the one to finally hurt me. He deserves so much better than _stupid_ me. His heart is pure, and mine is torn in half.

His eyes opened to the sound of my constant shuffle. What should I do? I can't just tell him. That would crush him to pieces. I feel horrible, the way I am living as if nothing has happened, but it would be almost impossible for him not to notice that there was something a matter. Then, I would have to tell him, but how? I best not worry about it, now.

"Are you having a bad dream?" His voice was raspy just like it always was when he first awoke. I flip over looking at him, my heart burning to a crisp. It almost felt like I was in a living nightmare. "I'm fine," I lie, trying to act like it was no big deal, but it was. Then, he leaned in for a kiss. I returned it, but all I could think about was how it was like the kiss I had betrayed him with. I ended it quickly, once again flipping over, making him face the back of my head.

It was already 10:40, and I hadn't got a wink of sleep. I wouldn't want to look in the mirror and spot the dark bags under my eyes. I tossed back the sheets and turned for my slippers. The apartment floor was always cool. Lance, now sharing a place with me, learned to take care of where he lived. It took several fights to get it that way but I even got him to do the dishes. I reached into the closet for my robe pulling out his black robe also. I handed it to him, with a half smile. Ready to prepare for this horrid Monday morning, teaching the many new children that had gathered at the Institute a lesson on in English, this was quite funny, because growing up, I hadn't used proper English whatsoever – throwing 'like' into every sentence. Lance spent most of his hours on the computer, trying to finally graduate from High School, then, at night, he worked at a Guitar Shop in the mall.

Unfortunately, this gave her many hours alone. It was just the perfect camouflage to do whatever she wanted, even if that meant something completely wrong and unfaithful. And that was how her whole problem began.

It happened last Friday, after she left the school. She was grading the New Mutants' papers on 'Why or Why Not They Wanted To Become an X-Man,' in the nearby coffee shop when she spotted Piotr come in. He started talking to her as if they hadn't seen each other in years, when in reality, they only worked two floors apart at Xavier's, asking her questions like, "So, have you graduated High School yet?" jokingly, and, "How's life treating you?" They talked for a while, about what he was doing outside of the X-Men and he had added that he was single. Kitty had always had a crush on Colossus but for the longest time she had controlled it. Piotr had put on the feeling that he was alone in the world, and no one wanted him. She felt bad for him, and it was stupid of her to so willingly give herself away. She hadn't even told him that Lance and her were still dating. Lance didn't even come into her mind. Then, one thing led to another, and it turned into a kiss, and it led to two kisses, and so on. And now those kisses had been haunting her, destroying her life.

She came down to reality again, when she heard the kettle whistle with steam coming out of the stout. She pulled it off, quickly, taking down to mugs and filling them with water. She then placed a tea bag in each of them.

"I'm not going to be here for a few days," Katherine shouted back into the bedroom.

Lance's voice replied, causing uproar to explode in her ears, "WHAT! You were gone on Saturday, too! I can't believe this! Where are they sending you this time?"

"I sort of have to do what they say, saying they're the ones that are PAYING FOR OUR APARTMENT!"


End file.
